Paparazzi
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco,postDH,no epilogue: Draco Malfoy's job was running after Harry Potter and taking his picture. It was everything he had hated, everything he had mocked and it was utterly beneath him. The only bright side was the he made Potter's life miserable
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note:** Hi. :D I HAVE NO INTERNET AT HOME! again... Anyway, here is a new story. It's only going to have seven chapters. Chapter three is now being worked on and chapter seven is already done. Um... so, update will be on April 21st.

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy hated his job. It was everything he hated, everything he made fun of and it was utterly beneath him. He felt like he was pissing on every Malfoy grave every time he took out the dratted camera.

The good things about his job were that his pay was astounding and he was good at it. To be what he was, he needed to be cunning and ruthless. And you know what? He was all that and a bag of bloodpops. But moments like these, where he was hiding in the bushes beneath someone's window, he indulged in a little self hatred. The only other good thing about his job, and probably the only thing worth mentioning, was that he played a huge rule in torturing one Harry Potter.

You would think that because Potter was an Auror, he would know a thing or two about warding properly. Yet, here was Draco, bypassing all the wards. In a way, he should really be thanking his father, who's niche was warding. If his father knew what Draco was using the knowledge he had passed down for, he'd be rolling in his cell at Azkaban. Draco suspected, however, that he was doing that regardless; still angered by Draco's divorce from Astoria a year ago.

It wasn't that Draco had disliked Astoria exactly, but one year with her made him realise that his life was just dull and boring. Though she was extraordinarily beautiful, she was easy to manipulate and for some reason, he could never get a rise out of her. He had also thought that she had been incredibly naïve, but he was proven wrong of that by when she had said, quite frankly, that she wanted some compensation for the 'anguish she went through over Draco's affairs'. Draco had no idea that she had known of the men he had slept with since he always took care of hiding it for Narcissa's sake by going to muggle hotels. He didn't really care if Astoria had known or not, but he gave her, in his mind, props for acting like nothing was happening. She was the ideal Lady Malfoy. Too bad she was wasted on Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy, however, had frozen all of Draco's accounts once Draco got his divorce. She had always loved Astoria and his mother had always remarked how Astoria resembled her when she was younger. It was really disgusting how men seemed to marry their mothers in a way. Draco was now broke and wasn't going to receive any of his money until he was twenty-one, something his mother couldn't control. That was in three months.

Draco heard a crash from inside Potter's house. A smirk appeared on his face. _Perfect._

* * *

"_You see what you did_?" Ginny hissed. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't left in the first place-"

Harry snorted as he glanced at the Daily Prophet. "Right. My fault. Perhaps you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Perhaps you could have asked your _brother _where I was."

"Well, at least Ron has the decency to tell his wife where he was going." His wife sneered with narrowed eyes. "Now, look what has happened. We are the discussion everyone is having during breakfast. How can I even face going to Diagon Alley today?"

"I might be an auror, Gin, but we have other expenses to pay, other _houses_." He pointedly stressed that last word at her. "You have enough clothes as it is."

"Oh, so now you want to control what I do?"

"Oh not this again," Harry huffed."You know that's not what I meant..."

"So then you think I'm not worth it?"

"Stop twisting everything around!You have to know your priorities."

"So now you're looking down on me?"

Harry felt like tearing out his hair in frustration. "That's not-"

"I AM GOING TO THE BURROW. I don't need to be treated like this by my own husband." And with that Ginny Potter leaves. She actually didn't put up much a fight this time, which Harry was grateful and a little skeptical about. They'd usually be at it for a couple more minutes before she would run to the Burrow and cry to Molly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. It was already bad enough without the Daily Prophet finding out. He didn't enjoy how his marriage was already turning sour and they were only married for a couple of months. And he had thought of settling down with her long and hard, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. They had been dating three years before he had finally proposed and he had heavily weighed the pros and cons before he went down on one knee.

_How did they find out? _His townhouse was so heavily warded it rivaled Grimmauld Place. If someone got that picture, it had to be someone he or Ginny had known since the were joint-secret keepers. There was only a handful of people he had told; Ron, Hermione, Shacklebolt, Luna and Andromeda. Ginny also told a few people, but they were all trustworthy. Or at least, he thought they were. She must have been responsible for the leak.

He grabbed the newspaper from the floor. He looked up and found the window the person had obviously snapped the picture from. He was actually standing at the same spot. Harry decided to check out the area. Perhaps he could find a strand of hair or an article of clothing, anything. He needed to find out who did this.

He opened his front door and quickly stepped down the three steps. There was a small bush of leaves there, under the window, little pink buds were peppered randomly about.

He frowned when he found that nothing was lying around that indicated who the perpetrator was. He did a few spells that were taught to him during his auror training (which he recently completed not even six months prior) and he came up empty handed.

Perhaps this wasn't even where he should be looking. He needed to make a call to Luna. She had connections to the Daily Prophet, surely, she could find out who was on their payroll.

He quickly set out to find Pig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After sending an owl to Luna, she told him to come to her office right away. And so Harry was there, waiting for his friend to either come out or invite him into her office. He didn't have to wait long. He was only waiting there for a minute or two when Luna came out of her office, saying she just finished a firecall. She closed the door softly behind her.

"I'm sorry Harry. It seems the photographer remains anonymous to the Daily Prophet staff. The only person who has contact with him is the owner of the Daily Prophet."

"And who's the owner of the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.

"Um... the only one who has contact with the owner is the chief-editor...." Luna chewed her bottom lip as she drifted off in 'la la land'.

"Hermione..." Harry groaned while Luna was too busy in her own world to hear it. He might never know who the photographer was now. Hermione had forbid him from discussing her job with him. Two years ago, when she first got the job, they were running stories about him on the front page constantly. He would get angry at Hermione for allowing it to happen since she controlled what or what not went into the paper. Her excuse was that she got orders from higher up and she couldn't say no unless she wanted to get fired.

The truth was that Hermione gave the Daily Prophet its dignity back. She would try to run stories on the still on going corruption in the Ministry and she wouldn't hold back when she was presented a story about something on other borders. The British Ministry, compared to all the other ones, was the most isolated and it reflected in the paper. It was only on rare occasions that someone would read a story on something going on in America, Australia, Japan or even China. If the Ministry had strong foreign ties, they'd probably had more financial support and more people fighting against Voldemort. Harry was proud of Hermione. After they finally got their NEWTs and after Harry and Ron were admitted to the Auror program, Hermione still didn't know what she wanted to do. She was going to go into a Healer program at St. Mungo's when she got offered the job of chief-editor.

When Harry had looked down on her, Hermione refused to talk to him for a week. On the eighth day, Harry finally begged for her forgiveness and he promised never to discuss her job with her again.

"Alright, well, thank you Luna. I guess I am at a dead end."

"Bye Harry! I need to go check up on an article that Lavender is writing." She quickly gave him a hug. She suddenly stopped and looked up a small frown marring her face.

Harry ignored his friend's eccentric behavior and took advantage of the fact she was in one place."Doesn't Lavender work a Witch Weekly?" Harry asked, confused.

"I own it, silly, just like I do The Quibbler." Luna said airily, still distracted.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. He felt ashamed of not knowing something so important about his friend. "Er..." After Hogwarts, Luna HAD been extremely busy, now that he thought about it.

"Don't worry Harry, only a few people know about it. I just never told you." She smiled at him, finally looking at him.

"Oh, well, uh... okay. Wait. Doesn't Lavender run it? I was pretty sure..."

"She is my chief-editor and is the only one at Witch Weekly that knows I am the owner." She smiled happily.

It all made sense now. "Oh. Alright. I gotta go too. Bye Luna! Say hi to Sal for me, okay?"

"Will do." She winked and skipped away.

* * *

"Harry, I really can't help you." Hermione was busy sorting out stacks of paper around her desk. "Don't worry about it though." She glanced up at Harry for the first time since he entered her office. "It will blow over soon and our in-laws don't believe a thing. Isn't that all that matters?"

Harry groaned. "It matters to Ginny." He ran his right hand through his hair frustratingly. "It's another excuse to go running to Molly and whine. It's also another thing she can hold over my head. If I fix the whole situation by confronting it, maybe she will lay off a bit."

"Harry... why was Ginny throwing plates at you in the first place? It's not a good sign if there's violence like that so early in the marriage. I'm surprised that law enforcement didn't contact you at all. It's abuse, you know."

Harry snorted. "Ginny is not capable of doing any damage. I could have stopped her easily, but that would have fueled the fire more. I just let her do what she wanted."

"It's not healthy, Harry."

"Hermione, I didn't come here to talk to you about that. I just need to know who the photographer is."

"But I am not privy to that information to begin with. I would also be violating their rights." Hermione repeated from earlier, yet slower; as if Harry was a five year old.

"Just tell me who the owner of the Daily Prophet is and I will go badger them, then." Harry snapped angrily.

"No."

"Fine!" Harry walked out, almost pushing Hannah Abbot out of the way as he exited Hermione's office.

* * *

"Draco... did you take that picture of Potter and Weasley?"

"Is this why you wanted tea, Abbot?"

Hannah snorted. "We have tea once a week, you know. I just made it a day earlier to tell you some news."

"Oh?" Draco uncrossed his legs and leaned across the table to grab a biscuit.

"Well, you know how I work at the Daily Prophet as Granger's assistant?" Draco nodded. "Well, while I was going to give her some files about a case that Patil was investigating, about the new Gringotts system that still hasn't--" The gray eyed man gestured for her to get to the point. "Anyway, I overheard her talking to Potter. He was asking her to reveal the identity of the photographer who was responsible for yesterday's headline."

Draco snorted. "I trust Granger didn't say who."

"She said she didn't know, but do you think it's true? Do you think Harry and Ginny are going to split?"

"I just took the picture. Plus, aren't you actually close to them, with Neville and you being engaged and you being all chummy with Granger?"

Hannah groaned. "How did you find out? I haven't even gotten a ring yet."

"How crass. Is Longbottom even going to?"

"Well, he told me he dropped it in accident at the black lake. He was rehearsing how to give it to me." She blushed.

The ex-Slytherin snorted.

"Oh, shut up Draco. You know I love him and he's an amazing guy. I don't know why you always insist on insulting him every time I see you."

"Back to me though." Hannah rolled her eyes as Draco ignored what she had been saying. "I'm not scared of Potter. Plus, what could he do to me?" Draco then smirked. "I am also sure he will never find out. My pay for the picture is enough for me to live leisurely like a king for the next three months, until I get my inheritance. It was my last time touching that rutty camera."

Hannah sighed. "Well, I am off to go see Susan. Sorry for cutting tea time short, Draco. I'm glad you liked the biscuits, by the way." She eyed the empty tray with a smile.

"Hm, they were horrible... as always."

The blond ex-Hufflepuff snorted. "I'm sure."

* * *

Harry was eating his sandwich in the kitchen when he heard Ginny come in. There was a loud clatter of heels and the distinct sound of the the rustling of shopping bags. Then the heels started walking up the staircase and finally Harry came out of the kitchen. He went to the living room and saw the bags full of clothes and shoes. Harry rolled his eyes at the predictability of his wife. She wasn't too embarrassed for her daily trip to Diagon Alley after all. He grabbed the bags from the loveseat and set them on the ground and accio'd a blanket and grabbed a throw pillow from an armchair next to him and went to sleep.

* * *

"Ron, I am just going around in circles." Harry said miserably as he sat next to his best friend at the Witch's Brew, a wizarding bar located near Knockturn Alley though still enough away that it wasn't hassled constantly by law enforcement for special regulations that Knockturn Alley had the misfortune of being subjected to.

"I'm sorry 'Mione couldn't be much of a help, mate. If I were in Hermione's shoes, I'd tell you."

_Much good that does me. _"Thanks."

Ron took another swig of his firewhiskey. "You know, I think I am developing a high tolerance for alcohol. I am bloody proud of myself for it too."

Harry snorted. "Well, three times a week we come here after work for a year. I bet I have gained a high tolerance too."

"You would think that Ginny wouldn't get mad over that either. Seriously mate, she's nuts if she thinks you're having an affair with your self-righteousness." Harry snorted at the last part. "AND you have me to back up your alibi. Plus, she knows of our routine since it started." Ron said offhandedly.

"I don't even want to ponder how life together will be like for us in a year since we have only been married for two months." Harry grumbled, he took his first drink of the firewhiskey the bartender had just given him.

"But you have lived together for a year." Ron pointed out and Harry frowned.

"She wasn't like this before."

Ron shrugged. "But you did know of how she craved attention, that's probably where all her insecurities stem from. She isn't getting much attention from you as much. The fact that she is off with her friends everyday should have probably tipped you off, though you said you never really noticed before how you got married how constant it was."

Harry stared at his friend with a hint of surprise and admiration. "When did you get so bloody smart?"

Ron shrugged. "Hermione, mate, Hermione." He took another swig of his drink. "Back to your problem though, Hermione doesn't speak to many people. She doesn't seem to have enough time for socializing. She IS very close with Hannah and Luna though since they work at the Daily Prophet with her."

"Wait. Back up. Luna?"

"Er, yeah. I dunno what she does, but I do know that Hermione and her are sometimes speaking about articles and such. The Luna we know is always on about imaginary creatures and not so much politics, so I am really just drawing conclusions."

Harry thought back to what Luna had said earlier. _"She is my chief-editor and is the only one at Witch Weekly that knows I am the owner."_

Why hadn't Harry pieced that up together? It had been odd from the Daily Prophet but ALSO Witch Weekly? Why hadn't a light bulb been turned on in his head when Luna had said that?"

"_Don't worry Harry, only a few people know about it. I just never told you." _

Harry felt like hitting himself for his stupidity.

"Thanks Ron."

"Welcome mate." Ron didn't know why Harry was abruptly leaving, but it was obvious he had figured something out. Ron didn't bother finding out what. He had been so used to Hermione doing the same thing that he simply learned to ignore and accept it.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thank you firefairydog91 and thrnbrooke for your reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Luna..." Harry's voice was threatening yet Luna didn't bat an eyelash.

"Yes Harry?"

"I know."

"What?" Luna asked confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh! You know where the last colony of Fiddlenewders are at?!"

"No." Harry replied with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, you know Hermione is pregnant?"

"No... Did she tell you she was?!"

Luna shrugged. "The niptrekers around her indicated that she was. They only latch onto pregnant witches since they leak magic."

Harry snorted. "I will forgive you for sending me on a wild goose chase if you just tell me who the photographer is. I KNOW you are the owner of the Daily Prophet."

"I am?" Luna asked, surprised.

"I'm not stupid Luna. Why else would you talk to Hermione about Daily Prophet issues. And why would the same relationship of owner and chief-editor coincide in both Witch Weekly AND the Daily Prophet?"

Luna frowned but then she stepped closer to him and touched his arm softly. "Perhaps the photographer is the owner." She accompanied the suggestion with a charming smile and Harry felt his breath taken away.

Harry felt stupid. "Oh, I'm so sorry Luna. You are so right. It's so obvious!"

Luna smiled brightly. "See! Go find the photographer and you will find the owner!"

Harry nodded dazed.

Luna quickly hugged him. "Have fun Harry! I just know you'll find him!"

"I MADE VOLDEMORT CRY!" Harry blurted out.

"Oh, everyone knows that Harry... now run along..."

"I'M A VAMPIRE THAT HAS SUPER STRENGTH AND SPEED!

Luna quickly got a handful of floo powder and grabbed hold of Harry.

"I ALSO GET ALL GLITTERY IN THE SUNLIGHT!"

Luna quickly yelled "THE BURROW!" And shoved Harry into the green flames. Glittery vampires? Luna snorted. Harry seriously had problems for coming up with that.

The blond half Veela grabbed another handful of floo powder from the bowl sitting atop her desk. "Draco Malfoy residence!"

She stepped into the fire and went off to warn Draco, it wouldn't be long until Harry came back.

* * *

Harry did come back, this time, he had confirmation from Hermione that Luna indeed was the owner of the Daily Prophet. Hermione told him the truth after he explained how he had wrongly accused Luna of lying to him and the conclusion that Luna had helped him come too; that the photographer and the owner were the same person.

Hermione had looked at him oddly, then noticed the half dazed state he seemed to be in; common side affects of being under a Veela charm.

"I'm disappointed of Luna for taking advantage of you, but she lied. She IS the owner."

"Luna would NEVER LIE!" Harry suddenly turned aggressive and the bushy haired woman took action by taking out her wand and summoned an amulet that prevented Veela enthrallment from her desk. It was the same one that Luna had given her for Christmas after Hermione had confronted Luna on her features and the odd things that had happened around her.w

She handed it to Harry, who looked at it confused, but the changes suddenly occurred instantly. His eyes suddenly seemed to snap back to the present and he began to frown. After a moment or two, frustration took over.

"Harry," Hermione quickly said, hoping to prevent Harry from saying something he would later regret, "as long as you have the amulet with you, she won't be able to take advantage of you like that. Go back and get her to tell you who the photographer is now. She owes you that at this point."

Harry nodded grudgingly and stepped into the fireplace, powder in hand. "The Quibbler!"

* * *

Harry got home and found that Ginny hadn't arrived from wherever she had gone. It was worrying because he never seemed to speak with his wife anymore. His marriage basically went to the dogs in a month, a month after getting married and it was making Harry angry and depressed at the same time.

Why did they not connect anymore? Was it the fact that they got married that ruined their relationship? The thing that really tore Harry up was that he couldn't imagine having a happy family anymore. Yes, they could still have children and yes, Harry truly loved Ginny, but Ginny seemed so distant. Harry had suspected that perhaps she was having an affair, but then again, it was next to impossible. If she had had an affair, his wedding ring would have disappeared from his finger. It was part of the vows that they have chanted together for their ceremony. He remembered the day he and Ginny were writing them at their kitchen table and what truly scared Harry at the moment was that he had to say everything at the same time as Ginny, showing they were 'one', thus, he had to have everything memorized perfectly. He had to remember when to stop, when to pause and remember to look only at Ginny. One of their vows was to 'stay true to one another' which implied that if Ginny stopped loving him, or vice versa, that the rings would disappear. This also meant that Ginny couldn't possibly be having an affair.

Harry sighed as he walked to his room. Since nothing of his had been moved, he took it as a good sign. He desperately hoped that Ginny put their fight from the day before behind them. He was just tired of fighting with her, but he just hated how she seemed to be carelessly spending everywhere. He had contemplated freezing his account but it would probably cause more problems than anything. Ginny would find out and they would probably discuss 'trust' issues and other gibberish like that.

What happened from earlier today wasn't forgotten. He finally had a name, Draco Malfoy. The slimy bastard was going to pay, he just wasn't going to do it today. He had to call Kingsley in the morning and tell him about how he was going to miss one more day from work tomorrow. Though it would catch Malfoy off guard if he were to come this late at night, he was too tired from all the flooing and he didn't want to risk splinching himself due to lack of focus.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning. Next to him, Ginny was sleeping on her side of the bed and as quietly as he could, he removed himself from the covers and went over to take a shower. In ten minutes, he was done and was drying his hair with a towel, another towel hanging loosely from his waist. After he was done, he went back to his room to find some clothes and put on a black shirt and some jeans. He had decided to 'go muggle' today since it was more comfortable. He looked back to where Ginny was, and saw she was still sleeping.

Harry exited the room and walked towards the front door, past the kitchen and the living room and exited his house. Once outside, he closed his eyes and pictured the front gates from Malfoy Manor. With a crack, he was gone.

"Litty, who's at the gates?" Narcissa Malfoy felt the moment someone apparated outside the wards. It was rare to have visitors and rarer for the visitors to not be aurors or law enforcement.

Litty squeaked. "I will check, Miss." There was a pop and she was gone, only to return less than a minute later.

"It is Auror Potter, Miss."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she took another sip of her tea. She was looking out her room's window, onto the backyard where the peacocks were drinking water by the pond. "Has he tried opening the gates yet?"

"No Miss."

"Let him in and take him to the tearoom on the first floor."

Litty the house elf bowed and popped away. Narcissa then slowly stood up and proceeded to go to the tea room. It was a long walk and Narcissa took her time as she walked down the steps and hallways to get to her destination.

She entered the room to see Potter holding a tea cup and one of her other elves, one she never cared to learn the name of, was holding up a plate full of pastries, offering him to take one.

He looked up, ignoring the elf, and stood up in a form of respect. He then kissed her hand in greeting and when he let her hand go, Narcissa told herself to not put that hand anywhere near her face. She suspected that he probably found the concept of proper hygiene foreign and he probably never found the need to wash his hands._ Halfbloods and their poor upbringing. _She thought to herself in disgust.

"How may I help you today, Mr. Potter? I wasn't aware that my house was to be searched this early in the year. It's usually around the winter that you violate my privacy and my private property."

Potter's face flushed horribly in embarrassment. How plebeian, Narcissa thought.

"Erm, no Mrs. Malfoy. I actually came here to speak to your son."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "And what business do you have with him?"

"It's private, I'm afraid." Potter seemed flustered and nervous. You'd think that a 'war hero' would have more confidence, the blond snorted to herself. It was not matter to her anyway. Whatever trouble Draco had gotten into, it wasn't her problem.

"I can't help you Mr. Potter. I'm afraid I have cut all ties with my son and he is not welcome at the Manor. For obvious reasons, he has stopped communicating with me and I do not know where he resides."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I see."

Narcissa stood up from the chair across from the man who defeated the Dark Lord."If that is all, I'm afraid I am rather busy and I must ask you to leave."

Harry stood up. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

"Hey Ron." Harry startled his best friend from his nap in his cubicle. Many people nodded to Harry in greeting as they passed. Harry's own cubicle was right next to Ron's.

"Hey..." Ron's voice rasped. "What are you doin' here?" Ron rubbed his eyes together and took a big yawn. Harry handed him a treacle tart he had bought on his way to the office. "Thanks mate." Ron took a bite. "I thought you weren't coming in today?"

"Er. I wasn't, but I need Malfoy's address."

"Why do you need to know where that git lives?"

"He was the photographer that's why. And apparently, he doesn't live at the Manor anymore."

Ron yawned tiredly. And then reached into his desk and took out a chocolate frog. He opened the box and quickly grabbed the frog before it bounced away. He popped it into his mouth. "Of course not, he was disowned." Harry cringed at the image his friend's mouth made.

"How did you know and I didn't?" Harry asked.

Ron snorted. "I was there when they did the yearly check last year. You know, it's part of their punishment for being in Voldemort's league, though were lucky enough to not be sentenced to time in Azkaban. Fucking ferret."

Harry couldn't believe his luck! "Where does he live?"

Ron frowned. "I can't tell Harry. Sorry."

"And why bloody not?"

"It's all confidential you know."

"You are in the same situation Hermione was in, and you were on my side when it was her neck in the line!"

"But mate, I don't want to get in the middle of this... Kingsley would have my head..."

Harry snorted. "Whatever."

"Harry..."

"Some friend you are..."

"Mate... OK. I am going to go talk to Percy... I HOPE YOU DON'T LOOK IN THE BOTTOM DRAWER." Then Ron left and Harry felt a big grin spread on his face. He didn't see Terry Boot look at him suspiciously.

* * *

"Draco."

Draco thanked his only elf, Ninny, for alerting him of the floo call before he spoke to Boot.

"What do you want?"

"Potter is looking for you... I saw him ask for your address... and I am pretty sure he just got it."

_Knock. Knock._

Draco cursed as he shooed Boot away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'm glad I got more people reading than more people leaving. Ahhh, I think I got a little off topic with the VeelaLuna thing... and then I couldn't come up with anything for Harry to say, thus the horrible Twilight reference. Thank you guys for your reviews! Um... next chapter will be really long! SO YAY!


End file.
